


In His Thoughts

by DiscordantJargon



Category: MID - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), My inner demons, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: :), F/M, Jealous!Pierce, Jealousy, Romance, and most of them are about ava, noi out here tryna be a boy toy and he's having NONE of it, pierce is a man of few words but many thoughts, so this is a thing now i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscordantJargon/pseuds/DiscordantJargon
Summary: An exploration into Pierce's thoughts during the episode 'A Spa with Daemos'
Relationships: Ava/Pierce
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	In His Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> curtesy of my supportive bb - you know who you are :)

Cautiously etching closer to the source of the sounds, Pierce dutifully followed Asch and the other knights, prepared to engage should there be the need. In moments of uncertainty like these, Pierce was glad to have backup - they were far outnumbered in the human world after all, and encountering another powerful human like Ava could prove disastrous if they weren’t as cooperative.

Breaking into the room, he was only mildly surprised to find Ava submerged in their spellpool. He noticed she lacked her typical clothes and briefly wondered at her choice to carelessly render herself more vulnerable. It made sense, he supposed, given she was so powerful. After all, she had gotten into their temporary home without any of them noticing.

While Rhys took the initiative and questioned Ava on what she was doing, he silently observed, taking in her relaxed expression and the new parts of herself she’d exposed. He’d seen her submerged in her own spellpool of course, but it had only been from a distance and she’d been out of view. Now, he surveyed her bare stomach and thighs with intrigue, a wave of curiosity and admiration for the princess surging through him. Though she’d struggled to answer him before when he’d asked if she cared about them, he was sure her treatment of them and her vulnerability now showed that she trusted them. Trusted him. Before his thoughts could travel further, her sweet voice interrupted his thoughts.

“Come sit with me, come come!”

Wasting no time, Pierce stepped into the spellpool and walked towards her, drinking in the way her magenta eyes focused on him as he sat down next to her. She seemed surprised at his forwardness, but made no move to lessen their proximity, which pleased him.

“You’re supposed to take off your clo-y-you know what nevermind, I’m not ready for that!”

He watched with interest as her face flushed bright red and she averted her eyes, and though he was disappointed at their loss of eye-contact, he couldn’t deny that the complexion suited her.

The water splashed as the others joined them, Asch taking a seat diagonal to Ava with Rhys being the last to join them. With all the daemons now seated, Ava began questioning them on their supposed reason for being away from home. Leaving the deception to the other daemons, Pierce watched Ava’s face attentively, noting her emotiveness and the way her eyes seemed to circle back to him even while engaged in conversation with Leif and the other daemons. Listening as Leif and Asch questioned Ava on the strangely docile nature of the humans in this world, Pierce noted the surprise on her face as Ava answered. 

“I guess we evolved not to do that kinda stuff? I mean it still happens in the world and I guess...we’re just lucky enough to not have it that bad.”

“Is that not common here?” He clarified, mulling over the stark contrast between their world compared to hers.

“I mean, it’s not.” 

Lost in thought, Pierce watched as Ava turned to continue talking with Noi and Rhys, privately both relieved and concerned at the girl’s easy acceptance of their shady lie. It’s what made her such a good ‘prisoner’ he supposed, though watching the way her face brightened when talking about her parents made him want to think of her as more. Or at least, it was bright until Asch spoke and interrupted the peaceful ambience. Though his expression remained neutral, Pierce internally disagreed with the way their leader seemed to cast off Ava’s words as ‘nonsense and rambling’, and watched Ava carefully for her reaction.

“It’s what friends do! I-” Seeming unphased at first, Pierce watched as Ava seemed to pause and retract into herself. 

“Are you alright?” He questioned, concerned at her sudden lack of confidence.

“Yeah, haha...just thinking too much about...stuff. Noi! How did you like the pizza?” Her quick change of topic only fueled his concern that something had occurred, but he remained silent if only to dispel her sudden discomfort. He watched with some amusement as she quarreled with Rhys about ‘pizza’ and ‘ice cream’ and made to walk over to him, only to trip over her own feet.

Asch unexpectedly burst into laughter, and Pierce could only survey him in both confusion and disapproval at his choice in humor. 

“Shut up!” Not one to be mocked, it wasn’t surprising to see Ava fight back at Asch and splash him with water, though that didn’t make the shocked expression on his usually grouchy face any less priceless. Letting out a hearty laugh, Pierce let himself enjoy the rare moment of unexpected hilarity as the others joined in even as Asch sobered near instantly.

Standing in the middle of all the daemos, Ava seemed to turn shy and played with her hands nervously.

“Why me?” She asked. “You know there are other humans in our world...why do you choose to stay with me?”

“Because I like you!” Blunt as always, Noi was the first to respond. Pierce glared at the blushing daemon as Ava stared at him in surprise, her own flush darkening. The memories of their courting at the pizza shop were still fresh in his mind, and he silently seethed at the idea of the lesser daemon choosing to continue them, let alone the idea of Ava reciprocating.

Asch, to no one's surprise, told Ava it was because "you're our prisoner!", and while Pierce personally felt uncomfortable devaluing the princess like that, he far preferred it to Noi's unabashed and naive forwardness. He remained silent as Rhys gave a reasonable explanation to Ava and watched as she mulled over his words.

“I just don’t see how moving your world to ours will make things any better. It must be cool to be a prince in a land of magic. Can you tell me about Daemos and what it’s like?" 

Though she was well-intentioned, Pierce wasn't surprised to see Asch cast the question away and take his leave, hastily commanding his knights to leave with him. He understood the importance of maintaining their secret, especially given everything at stake back at Daemos. In the end, Ava was only a means to an end. Or at least, if she was only that, Pierce supposed he wouldn't take such keen notice of the brief flash of disappointment which passed through her eyes and the way her tone seemed to damper if only for a second. 

Now with only Noi and himself remaining, he observed in displeasure as the lesser daemon once again seemed to flaunt his time with her from the mission. Internally, Pierce knew that Noi was simply being earnest with his supposed feelings, but it didn't make the fiery poison of his own emotions any less of an ordeal, especially given Ava's tendency to be easily flattered or embarrassed. It was equal parts endearing and frustrating, but his thoughts grew less hostile when he caught sight of Ava's exposed backside, and by the time she turned to face him, Pierce had composed himself once more. 

“You aren’t leaving?” She asked gently, her magenta eyes reflecting the spellpool and resembling a scarlet tainted whirlpool he wouldn't mind being sucked into. Her expression only seemed to express surprise, but Pierce was ever observant and could make out the fragile layer of hope hiding beneath her eyes. He had enough experience extinguishing that flame of life from other humans in his world, and he felt strangely comforted by the thought that he was the cause of it now. Shaking himself from his thoughts, he responded simply. 

“I will escort you out when you are ready.”

Now pouting, Pierce watched as her body language shifted into being more defensive and her eyes glimmered with a small spark of defiance. 

“I can do that by myself, y’know.”

Seeing as she didn't seem truly displeased, Pierce chose to simply remain honest. 

“I’d like to help." He said, watching as a pleased flush spread across her face and her eyes shone brightly with happiness even as she pretended to remain upset. 

“Well you’re gonna be here a while because I live for hot tubs...hmph!” Pierce watched as she walked back towards him, her loud words meant to distract from her own embarrassment and happiness. The way she seemed to have shifted closer as she sat down didn't slip his mind, and he eyed the space between them with quiet contemplation, before finally letting out the smile he'd been holding back.

Despite being daemos and supposedly lacking sympathy or more sentimental emotions, Ava brought out a pleasant sense in him that even now he struggled to identify. So, he closed his eyes and decided to enjoy the company of the girl who was the object of his attention. And if he stole some glances at her and moved his arm just a little closer?

Well, there was no one else there but them to see it.

**Author's Note:**

> so i got sucked into this fandom and now here we are c,:
> 
> i wrote this about Pierce bc he's a good wholesome boy but honestly I love all of them so if you guys want them for any other pairing (or more of this one) then feel free to lmk in the comments nd ill see what I can do 
> 
> hope you have a great day and thanks for reading! <3


End file.
